Harry Potter and the Golden Nor
by Vampire Sparklez
Summary: It is about someone's prophesy and how that person hides it. I do not own Harry Potter and it is a little bit romantic. It is HG and RW, GW and HP. It has HBP spoliers so do not read if you have not read the 6th book I need 5 reviews till I put up the nex
1. The prediction

**Harry Potter and the prophesy within the prophesy**

**Chapter 1: The prediction**

At the Dursleys home, Harry asked himself why was everyone dying on him. First my parents, then Cedric Diggory, then my godfather Sirius Black, & now Dumbledore. Who is next Ron? Hermione? Me? And he started to cry again.

"Can you stop the sobbing boy?" said Mr. Dursley banging.

"I wouldn't be crying if everyone I cared about is dead," cried Harry.

"Sorry, that everyone you cared about has died," said Mr. Dursley in a voice that didn't sound like his own. It sounded like a caring father's voice

"Do you need a hug sweetie? Cause it seems that you're in pain a lot," said Mrs. Dursley holding her hands into a big hug & Harry ran into her hands.

"Shush now, don't worry we never actually lose the one's we love, they will always be right in your heart," said Mrs. Dursley.

"You are right Aunt Petunia, thanks" smiled Harry wiping a tear from his eye and read the letter from Hogwarts saying that it will stay open and what he needs for school Books, but didn't see a head boy badge & soon it will be time to go to school. But he did see a prefect badge. Little did he know that his best friend is crying as well.

At the Weasley's house Ron was reading a book about the Golden Nor.

"_This is a prediction about what is going to happen in the future for one student at Hogwarts,"_ read Ron. _"This is a story about a guy who will save the world. He was in his seventh year at Hogwarts & was Head Boy and the guy felt a little bit different, like the feeling had told him that he was going to save the children and teachers of this school, his friends and the world. He had red hair like most of his family except he was a bit clumsy at times. He was one of three powerful wizards of all time including the boy who lived who he helped to the defeat of You-know-who. He had picked the wrong family and that led to the person who defeated the Dark Lord He will also raise one person from the dead. Also his inner beast which he changes to help the Boy Who Lived is a Phoenix but he will live once again."_

"And I know who it is, the Golden Nor is me, but I must not tell anyone this until I am lying on my death bed, I don't want to hurt them but I hope I will be able to tell my friends before it" thought Ron tears dripping on his face

"Honey what is wrong?" asked Ron's mom.

"I can't explain why I am crying. But why would someone predict such a cruel thing to a person. It is just plain mean. I don't want that to happen to that person but it is going to happen," said Ron sobbing.

"I know you will be the one to die. Something happened when you were born. A golden light beamed down on you & I know something tragic is going to happen to you. Your father & I knew from the beginning that you are the Golden Nor," said Mrs. Weasley hugging her son.

"Son, remember we will always love you & we will meet you where ever you go, someday. But right now we've got to get Harry & bring him here. Oh, congratulations my boy for being picked Head Boy. I bought your books Ron. This came in the mail," said Mr. Weasley as he gave Ron his badge & his stuff. It was about 4 weeks till the new semester.

"Wow thanks, Head Boy, I thought Mcgonagall would have chosen Harry. But I guess she didn't want to put on pressure on him on what happened last year. The year that SNAPE KILLED DUMBLEDORE!" said Ron getting furious. "HE IS HIDING. THAT KILLER KILLED THE BEST HEADMASTER IN THE WORLD. I HATE HIM! I MOST DEFINATLY HATE HIM. WHY DO I HAVE TO DIE?" said Ron as he slammed his hand into a wall inside the Burrow as he starts to cry.

"Now shush dear, I know this is going to be a difficult year for you but you must try to be happy. You'll be saving your friends from You-know-who & you'll always be with them & us," said Mrs. Weasley not knowing that Fred, George, and Percy were listening.

"This isn't fair. Why is it Ron that has to die?" whispered Percy not being a snob but being a concerned brother.

"I do not know Percy," said George and then Ron sense them.

"Yo bros, you can come out of hiding. I know you are in there trying not to be heard, give it up guys," laughed Ron as they were in shocked and sobbing as they were coming over.

"You can not die Ron who will taste our newest pranks," said a sobbing Fred

"And yet I must. I am so sorry & please don't tell anyone else. I don't want to tell them yet," said Ron leaving to go with his parents and get Harry

"We promised," said the brothers


	2. The Burrow

Chapter 2: The Burrow 

At Harry's aunt's place…

"Ron and his family should be here any minute. Travelling by Floo powder I believe," said Uncle Vernon.

"Now Harry, take care of yourself," said Dudley

"I will," said Harry then 3 people came in from the fireplace & it was Mr. & Mrs. Weasley & Ron.

"Hey Harry, Oh my gosh I missed you so," said Ron hugging him

"Hey Ron, I missed you too," said Harry shocked about this. Ron has never hugged him like this before & he is very tall about 7 feet.

"Have you got your stuff all ready?" said Mr. Weasley

"Yep, I am all ready to go, & guess what guys. I am a prefect," said Harry heading towards the fireplace

"That's cool, and Harry just to let you know I am the Head boy of Gryffindor," said Ron as he gave Harry some Floo powder.

"The Burrow," they shouted and it transported them to Ron's home

"Harry, look at how much you have grown," said Ginny admiring him as usual

"Hi Harry, so how are you doing, sorry about being a prick," said Percy

"That's alright and I am doing well," said Harry

"Yo Harry! It is great to see you," said Fred

"Yeah," said Harry

"You are a great student & I am glad I got to teach you, you are after all one of the best student ever," said Lupin standing there in the hall smiling

"Thanks," said Harry


	3. The Talk

**Chapter 3: The Talk**

"Umm… Lupin, can I talk to you outside for a moment?" asked Ron 

"Sure Ron," said Lupin as he & Ron went outside for a moment. "Now what do you want to ask me."

"Do you know anything about "The Golden Nor?"" asked Ron

"Yes I do. If that person "The Golden Nor" dies someone else lives, or something like that and he will help to save the world with The Boy who lived who will save the world from He who must not be named," said Lupin

"I know who is going to be doing it," said Ron sadly

"Who? I really want to know who it is," said Lupin

"He is very close to you, he is a friend and a great student," said Ron

"Who? Harry?" said Lupin getting a little impatient

"No, he is me," said Ron sadly

"You are…I hope you are joking," said Lupin shocked.

"No I am not, I am so afraid," said Ron shaking his head

"Well, I know in the end you will save your friends. And you are a red-head it said in the prediction it would be a red-headed boy," said Lupin

"Can you make me a promise Lupin?" asked Ron

"Sure, what is it?" asked Lupin

"Promise me that you won't tell Harry or Hermione. Ok?" asked Ron

"But why?" asked Lupin

"I just don't want to worry them about me yet," said Ron

"Ok," said Lupin

"I never ever felt this way, it is full sadness and darkness," said Ron

"But look at the bright side, at least you get to watch over your friends forever. Have you chosen who you are going to resurrect?" asked Lupin

"Yeah its…" whispered Ron into Lupin's ear.

"Good choice," said Lupin, "Harry will be happy with that. He is so close to Harry."

"I am going to make this year the best year, that my friends ever seen. And I will mention that I love Hermione, I had a crush on her like since I met her on the Hogwarts express," said Ron blushing bright red.

"Why don't you tell her?" asked Lupin smiling and nudging Ron

"Alright, I will," said Ron as he went into the burrow and Hermione was there.

"Um… Hermione can I talk to you privately?" asked Ron

"Sure," said Hermione as they went outside the Burrow and sat on the front porch

"I have something to say but it is hard to say. It feels like I have a big lump in my throat," said Ron

"Just say it when you are ready," said Hermione

"Ok, the thing is…that…I LOVE YOU HERMIONE! Ever since we met in the first year on the Hogwarts express, I had a thing for you. I thought you were very sexy. You are one of the most coolest person I know," confessed Ron.

"Oh Ron! I knew it from the day we first met I knew you were crushing on me & I have a secret, I love you as well," said Hermione kissing him on the lips for 15 seconds and then parted.

"Wow, that was amazing," said Ron

"Way to go you two," said Fred.

"You finally said it," said George

"Congratulations," said Percy "She is so perfect for you, you will have a great time together."

"Thanks," said Ron smiling and blushing bright red


	4. School surprises

Chapter 4: School Surprises 

The weeks went by and then school was starting. Harry, Ron & Hermione were catching the train to Hogwarts. Ron & Hermione had to sit in the Head Boy and Head Girl cabin & Harry sat in the Prefect cabin with Ginny.

"Hey Harry, come over & sit right here," said Ginny pointing to the seat beside her.

"Sure," said Harry smiling as he sat beside her.

"I cannot believe we are Prefects, our lives at Hogwarts is going to be tough, Now that I am a N.E.W.T student," said Ginny getting closer to Harry

"Yes it is going to be a tough yet good year," said Harry

Meanwhile in the Head boy/girl cabin…

"Well, now that I have a girlfriend, things are going to be a lot different. I love you Hermione," whispered Ron to Hermione

"I also love ya Ronnie," whispered Hermione kissing him on the cheek quickly and then they arrived outside Hogwarts.

"First yers follow me, why hallo Ron 'arry, & 'ermione. How are you? Congratulations on making Head Boy, Head Girl, & Prefect," said Hagrid

"Fine, we have to catch our carriage. See Ya Hagrid," said Ron as he caught as well as Hermione caught the Head carriage and Harry and Ginny caught the Prefect carriage and the headed up to Hogwarts.

Once at Hogwarts…

"New students follow Mrs. Mcgonagall that is me," said Mrs. Mcgonagall

"Good that we didn't have to do it again," whispered Ron smirking

"Yeah," said Hermione grabbing Ron's hand.

After the sorting hat finished, Mcgonagall had an announcement to make:

"The Defence against the Dark Arts has been filled by Professor Lupin who agreed to be in this position, since we had a betrayer in our mist. There's a second thing I must mention. There is going to be a death someday in the 7th year but I will not mention who it is and Ron Weasley can you please see me in my office after dinner," said Mrs. Mcgonagall looking at Ron

"Ok Professor," said Ron nodding his head and then they started to eat.

"What does Mcgonagall want Ron?" asked Harry

"I don't know Harry. Maybe moving me to a different place, maybe Slytherin and I wonder who is going to die this year," lied Ron knowing that she knew he was the one to die.

"Mrs. Mcgonagall wouldn't do that, you know how much a Gryffindor you are. You are a Pure-blood Gryffindor. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You are a great friend as well, and I am thinking that you would be an excellent boyfriend to Hermione. Hmm… Me too and I am gonna stop it," said Harry

"Yeah & I think you will be an excellent boyfriend to my sister Ginny but I do not think you can stop it. I mean what if he/she is destined to die," said Ron smiling and finished eating.

"So Ron can I come with you? And I will stop it from happening. No one will die on my watch," asked Harry.

"Well hallo, Harry and his friends. So this is your last year at Hogwarts. So sad but you are all going to be the greatest wizard's/witches of all time," said Nick

"Sorry Harry, but I must go by myself, I'll see ya later in the dormitories," said Ron waving goodbye as he headed to Mcgonagall's office.

"Ok, well we see you later," said Harry, as he started to whisper to Hermione: "How 'bout we use my Invisibility cloak."

"Uh huh," said Hermione getting on the invisibility cloak and followed Ron

"Hey guys I told you not to follow me, I don't want you to hear the news," said Ron whipping the cloak off them. "Now go to bed."


	5. Mrs Mcgonagall's office

**Chapter 5: Mcgonagall**

In Mrs. Mcgonagall's office…

"Mr. Weasley, I bet you know who is the golden Nor," said Mrs. Mcgonagall looking at him calmly but looked like she was about to cry and put a silencing charm on the door and a locking charm on it so that even Hermione could not break it. But she did not cry.

"Yes I know that it is me. I am so upset about this. I don't want to leave my friends but if it would save them then I will save them. I care too much for my friends that I am willing to die for them. I would sacrifice my life to see them live and be happy," said Ron

"Yep and you had spoken like a true Gryffindor. I am very proud of you, now time for bed Ronald; I'll see you in Transfiguration. Goodnight Mr. Weasley and please do not talk to your friends about this talk. I know you don't want to upset your friends. Right?" said Professor Mcgonagall

"Yes and Professor?" asked Ron

"What do you want?" said Mcgonagall

"Can I just have a hug?" said Ron

"Sure you can, you are going to need one," said the Professor hugging Ron as he sobbed on her dress.

"Bwaaa" cried Ron

"There, there, you know that you will always watch over them to make sure they live great lives and they will remember you for the things that you do. You are one of the kindest, bravest, and most special wizard I have ever known. I like to thank you for letting me teach you," said the professor with a smile

"Thank you Professor, for saying that and goodnight," said Ron leaving the room.

"No problem, you know you can always come to me if you have a problem, cause I am not going anywhere and I will be teaching you in private the spell to use in the end," said the Professor and Ron went into the Gryffindor common room and to bed


	6. Creature Teacher

Chapter 6: Creature Teacher 

The very next morning…

"Hey our first class is Care of Magical Creatures. I think it's the best class we've to do," said Ron looking at the schedule and seeing that it was Hagrid's time to teach they went to Hagrid's hut to learn about creatures.

"Welcome children and my friends Ron, 'Arry, and 'ermione. Are you ready to learn about more animals? Cause me got a treat for you all. It's a rare kind of creature, maybe the last in her species. So come over," said Hagrid as he brought them over to the creature.

"Hagrid, isn't that a Pegasus?" said Ron.

"Correct 'ermionie & it's name is Julius," said Hagrid "10 points to Gryffindor

"But I did not say it Hagrid, Ron did," said Hermione.

"Ron! So yeh like my class do yeh?" asked Hagrid

"Yes I do, Hagrid very much, mind that I pet him Hagrid?" asked Ron

"Sure & I'll even let you ride him," said Hagrid as he put a saddle on him & put Ron on it and it took off.

"Wow, this looks so great, I know now how Harry must have felt we he rode Buckbeak aka Witherwings," said Ron & then went "Yahoo!" as they flew all around Hogwarts on the outside then came for a landing.

"Well done Ron, well done! 50 points to Gryffindor," said Hagrid patting him on the back.

"Thanks Hagrid & Hagrid can I talk to you soon for a moment, it is really important to tell you and we have to talk alone," said Ron

"Alright Ron, meet me in me cabin after all yer lessons are done" said Hagrid

"Thanks Hagrid," said Ron and everyone tried to ride Pegasus.

"Hey there Ronnie, I'm sorry for hurting your friends. Wanna study together?" asked Lavender like she doesn't care about his friends.

"No why? It's because she told me what you did, you called her a Mudblood in Hogwarts last year & that is why I can't take you. I care more about my friends than you'll ever know. I used to like you but now I see your true colours & you are so dark that I cannot reach you. So it's over between you & I," said Ron "Now go, & leave me & my girlfriend alone from now on."

"But… Ronnie. I love you," said Lavender shocked.

"That's right I have gotten over you. If you ever hurt one or both of my friends ever again you, you'll answer to me & you can call me Ron not Ronnie. Only Hermione can say that. Understand?" said Ron calmly.

"Ok Ron. I'll leave, but remember the sweet times we've had & then you'll regret the day you'll ever had when you left me for a mudblood," said Lavender walking away nose in the air.

"Hermione isn't a mudblood. She is a pureblood witch & I'm in love her. I rather die than date you Lavender again. So there, you know how I feel now," said Ron looking at Hermione

"Wow Ron, I didn't think you had it in you. You talked like you knew what is going to happen soon. You talked like it was your last day on earth. Good job mate," said Harry.

"Yeah, I just want this year to be perfect for you guys, it's after all our 7th & final year. We are best friend & as best friends we should stand up for our friends. I'm getting something new I had never felt before about Hermione. It is called love and I love it so bad," said Ron

"Ronnie love Hermione. Badly Ha," said Peeves leaving the room

"Peeves, oy he is the most annoying ghost ever & I hate it when he butts into other people's conversation," said Ron angrily.

"Yeah, but we have to get to our Potions class now," said Hermione holding Ron's hand as if she would never let go


	7. The Perfect Potion

Chapter 7: The Perfect potion 

Down in the dungeon…

"Where is Professor Slughorn? Shouldn't he be here by now?" asked Ron & then the doors opened & Slughorn came out.

"Sorry class for the hold up, I was just talking to one of our many teachers at this school, about a certain something, not a big deal. Now for today's lesson we'll be choosing a potion. You may choose what potion you may do from the list on the chalkboard," said Slughorn flipping on the board.

"I need to do a challenge, so professor which one is the hardest?" asked Ron

"Well Ron I can't choose the potion for you but I think Lupus changerous potion is for you. It may take 2 weeks to make but I think you can handle it. I know you can handle it & I know whom you want to cure so I got you this," whispered Slughorn in Ron's ear and gave him secretly 3 hairs.

"Ok professor and thanks & is this Lupin's hair?" whispered Ron as he looked in the book and the hair and found the page.

"Your very welcome & it is," said Slughorn as Ron got started on the potion to cure Lupin.

"I really will be making this potion for Harry & the school. Not for me. I care too much about my friends not to do this & I hope Lupin really appreciate this. Because this is going to be my best work. Harry needs to have Lupin back because he is a very cool teacher," thought Ron

"Do not worry I got everything you need plus more but you are going to mash the slugs yourself, get the water yourself, prick your own hair, do your blood and get the pineanle seeds on your own," said Slughorn smiling

"I thought you had every thing ready," said Ron smirking

"Well you got to do almost everything. You can't expect me to do everything for you or you won't get a good grade. Oops I see I've everything my mistake," said Slughorn saying sorry

**Ingredients to make the cure**

_Red dye_

_3 hairs of who you want to cure_

_4 hairs of your own hair_

_1 ounce of water_

_2 well plumped slugs_

_a bucket of mashed pineanle tree seeds_

_and 6 drops of wolf blood_

Directions 

_First cut your hair into 4 equal strands of hair and put it into the cauldron_

_Start mashing the pineanle tree seeds_

_Then put in 1 ounce of water_

_Then cut the slugs into 3 pieces and put it into the cauldron (you may want to put on a nose plug it starts to stink after you put the slugs in)_

_Then add the 6 drops of wolf blood in and start to stir it_

_Then add the pineanle tree seeds while stirring_

_Let it set for 2 months while stirring once a week_

_After the 2 months are up, add the red dye._

_Let it settle for 4 more days_

_Then give it to the person who is a werewolf_

"Well that sounds simple enough, let's get started," said Ron "I just can't wait till Lupin tries this potion. He is going to thank me. Then Harry is going to appreciate what I am going to do."

"What are you going to do?" asked Harry

"Umm.. Please don't tell anyone else but I have found a cure," said Ron.

"A cure for what?" asked Harry

"For being a werewolf," said Ron

"What? You…mean you are going to cure Lupin?" asked Harry in shock.

"Un huh, he will not be a werewolf anymore after 4 months," said Ron sadly

"4 months, 4 years, who cares as long as he is not going to be a Werewolf anymore. Ron you are the best. I can always count on you to pull through," said Harry happily hugging Ron.

"I am going to tell Lupin. Wait how about I surprise him with the antidote," said Ron

"Surprising him would be the greatest thing you could ever do for him. But he will be in your debt," said Harry

"Yeah but I hope it is not a die pack. I hate those so much. Well I better get a going on this potion, it won't start on its own. See ya after class," said Ron waving to Harry. Ron worked on his potion all period & he was doing quite well getting it all prepared. He got all the stuff prepared but it was the end of class and they had to pack up.

"Don't worry about the stuff Ron, you can get it done tomorrow, just go to your next class, I believe it is Defence Against the Dark Arts with Professor Lupin isn't it," said Slughorn.

"Yes it is & I just can not wait. I also can wait to save Lupin from this curse. I mean he's one of the best teacher's in this school aside from you of course. Lupin doesn't deserve this, hiding so that no one can hurt them. Well see ya later," said Ron.

"I know and I had a teacher back in my day that was a werewolf and we had cured him. See ya Ron," said Slughorn and Ron left to go to his class.

"I just can't wait for the look on his face, he is so lucky to know me. I hope that I can do it. I will hate myself if it goes all wrong," said Ron smiling.


	8. Defense

**Chapter 8: Defence**

I don't own Harry Potter

The next class was Defence and boy Ron was almost late.

"Hey Hermione, Harry and Ron. How are you guys doing today?" said Lupin.

"Not bad Professor. You?" asked Harry

"Not bad, I am doing very well," said Lupin with a smile.

"So Lupin what are we going to learn today?" asked Hermione

"A spell Ms. Granger, that can get you or someone else out of a room," said Lupin.

"Like Apparating?" asked Hermione

"Sort of except it can teleport non-living things as well as living things," explained Lupin

"Oh how interesting, please go on professor," said Ron interested

"Ok, well this spell can make this book teleport into the book. It is pronounced Teleportus can everyone say that," said Lupin

"Teleportus," said the class.

"Very good now I scattered stuff around the room & now it is your job to put them back where you think it goes," said Lupin

"How much time do we have?" asked Harry

"I think 20 minutes will do," said Lupin. "Ready, set, go!" as they worked on the little test. Neville was trying but couldn't do it but Harry could.

"Professor," called Harry

"Very good Harry, keep practising, you are getting quite good," said Lupin smiling

"This is easy, this is just a simple task," said Hermione doing a good job

"But when they got to Ron, they saw him glowing a bright yellow.

"Ah Ron, I guess you got it right or perhaps even perfect," said Lupin congratulating him as doing an excellent job.

"Yep, and this is the perfect job I'm doing. But I'm not a bragger I'm just a follower & you're the best teacher that this school has," said Ron following the steps correct

"Ron is doing a better job than me. Finally a challenge, I always wanted a challenge from a friend," said Hermione smiling

"Yep & I need to be strong, so that I can be one of the most strongest wizard's in this time," said Ron partly true

"Why Ron? Why do you want to be strong?" asked Hermione.

"We need to be ready for You-know-who, if he attacks," said Ron

"Ahh… Gotcha, yeah we all have to be strong. That is so good, we all have to train better if we want to defeat him," said Harry smiling

"Very good students. 10 point to everyone who did the spell, but 20 points to Ron who had succeeded in performing the spell correct & in a perfect way. Congratulations Ron," said Lupin shaking his hand

"Why thanks Lupin," said Ron blushing

"You've earned it with that strong magic of yours, but you must also be careful of that because you don't want to hurt yourself or someone you care about. You gotta be careful of where you point your wand at. I hope you'll be careful in the near future," said Lupin. "Class dismissed."

"I will professor I will be careful, around my friends," said Ron

"And that one of them is your girlfriend," said Lupin

"How do you know that Hermione and I are dating?" asked Ron blushing

"Duh I was there, now it's time for lunch, I'll see ya tomorrow," said Lupin


	9. Lunch Fight

**Chapter 9: Lunch fight**

They were having pizza and pop for lunch as they started to eat, Lavender Brown walked towards Ron with her new boyfriend Jason Leblanc who was a 5th year in the Ravenclaw group, who was ok compared to Ron. She just wanted to get Ron back

"So Ronald, how do you like my boyfriend? He's a better kisser than you are any day; I rather date him than you. He'll be the greatest in no time & you'll always be second best," smirked Lavender as she kissed Jason on the lips. Poor Jason he really didn't want to be her boyfriend. She forced him to

"What are you doing? Oh I see you're trying to get me jealous. Nice try, but I'm totally over you. So move over Lavender, & let Hermione come & be near me cause you're gone babe. You treated me & my friends like bugs. You tried to crush us, well it wont work. Your name might be from a flower but you're a thorn in my side, which I'm taking out right now. Now goodbye," said Ron waving her goodbye

"Leave my boyfriend alone, I know you want him back but since you were mean to his friends he dumped you & went to me & now we have a bond that is stronger than you. It will take more than jealousy to break us up," said Hermione holding his hand.

"I'll just find another way to get you back. Wait & see you'll be mine again Ron Weasley," said Lavender leaving the room.

"Now back to where I was suppose to say. Hermione I love you as much as the sky's blue. You're a true friend & that is why I love you Hermione. You're the coolest girl I know & I'm so thankful that you're my gal. Thank you Hermione," said Ron kissing her on the cheek.

"That is sweet, I love ya too Ron. You're mine & I'll never lose you. You're the coolest boyfriend I've ever had & I'm proud to be your girl. You're mine forever, & I'll always be in your heart. I love you," said Hermione kissing him on the lips. Ron's heart was beating so fast that he almost felt like he was going to faint but he didn't because he loved Hermione, then they broke.

"Wow that was great," said Ron

"I knew you would love it. I love you so much that I would die for you," said Hermione

"Can you promise me one thing Hermione?" asked Ron

"What is it Ron?" asked Hermione.

"That if I die that you move on to a different person. Do not kill yourself if I die. I don't want to put any pain on you if I die," said Ron

"Why would I promise such a ridiculous thing like that?" said Hermione.

"I can't explain it yet but you'll know near the end of our last semester. So that's why I'm doing my best in the courses. So promised me," said Ron being serious.

"Ok, I promise. But why are you not telling me?" asked Hermione

"It is not time. So do you want to make out again?" said Ron

"Sure, where to? Outside? Inside our dormorties," said Hermione

"I think in our dormitories will be fine, it is private so that we can & we have only 1 hour to our next class so let start it by going into the Gryffindor common room," said Ron

"Ok, Fudge slivers," said Hermione as the fat lady opened the Gryffindor door to the common room & walked right in, got onto the couch & started to kiss each other nicely in the room not knowing that someone was watching.

"Congratulations Ron Weasley & Hermione Granger, I knew you two would make it to couple hood. You will make a great couple," said a familiar voice.

"Sir Galahad, get out we need privacy so get out please," said Hermione pleading with him.

"Ok, I'll get out and get my $10.00's," said Galahad leaving

"Finally, now where were we?" said Ron kissing her


	10. In Ron's mind

**Chapter 10: In Ron's mind**

AN: I don't own Harry Potter but I love writing about Ron. I am sorry about not writting on this story for a long time. I had other ideas.

After all the classes were done for the day & after dinner was done, Ron went to bed & dreamt of all of the courageous times he had done in the past like defeating the big chess pieces.

_In the Philosopher's Stone…_

_The white queen turned her blank face toward me._

"_Yes…' I said 'it's the only way…I've got to be taken.'_

"_No," shouted my friends_

"_That's chess! You've got to make sacrifices! I'll take one step forward & she'll take me & that will leave you to checkmate the King," I snapped really regretting saying that harsh but Harry had it coming._

"_But," said Harry_

_Then I said Do you want to stop Snape or not?_

"_Ron," said Hermione I believe_

Then I took my place as the knight & went towards my destiny & got hurt but not too badly I believe. Then Harry got through & defeated Quirrel who was trying to take the stone, which was surprising.

_Then his next dream was in the chamber of secrets._

_It was about Hermione getting petrified._

"_All students are to make their way back to their house common rooms, and please follow your Head Boy and Girl. Potter, Weasley follow me, there has been another double attack," said Mrs. McGonagall "This might be as a shock." And she opened the door & I saw the love of my life on the table & a Ravenclaw student. I was pretty upset about this; I would cure her again if I got the chance_

Now comes the 3rd year & it was adventurous. This memory was when the big black bear dog (who is actually Sirius) came & attacked me. I was dragged under the tunnels and into the shrieking shack. Then Harry and Hermione came.

"_Ron are you ok?" asked Hermione_

"_Where's that dog?" asked Harry_

"_I am not a dog but Animagus," said Sirius "Expelliarmus!"_

_Then after a talk Lupin came in & told that he & him were friends with Harry's parents & loved them a lot & told that Peter Pettigrew was the real betrayer of Harry's parents & was my rat. I despised him now he lied that he was a family pet he just wanted protection from Sirius & Lupin. But Harry knew what to do & he almost did until Lupin turned into a werewolf because he didn't take his medicine._

_Another dream is coming on now. This was about the Triwizard tournament and Moody. Man, I hated Rita Skeeter but what are you going to do. This was a cool year, I mean Harry winning the Triwizard tournament was just plain awesome but there was something that was very annoying but I kind of love it. It was S.P.E.W. Hermione created it so she can help elves, who are being untreated fairly. I love that girl so much so why I just could not tell her then._

_Then the next dream was two years when Harry almost lost his magic but thankfully he didn't & he got to keep his magic & I became prefect which I didn't want to become but they didn't want to push Harry so much because they didn't want to & Harry was ok about it. My dad got hurt but now he's fit as a fiddle. I got to join the Quidditch team I thought I was bad but now I think I am quite good. I've been practising & even Harry had said that I'm getting better. I knew Snape couldn't be trusted. Professor Umbridge was so enoying. Trying to pick on different teachers and kick them out. Good thing she is gone & I rather eat 100 toads than have her as a teacher I'm glad we got to see Grawp he was such a nice guy & I do care about Hagrid. I just cannot believe that his own cousin would kill him, Sirius' cousin that is so wrong and now Harry's suffering. Harry deeply misses him. At least Sirius Black is cleared of all charges counted against him. But he wont be down anymore soon_

_Now comes the sixth year where unfortunately Dumbledore died at the hands of Professor Snape. I hate him more than ever now. Thank goodness I have such a good friend as Harry Potter. I got poisoned by Snape by chocolate caldrons on my birthday. Harry knew that I wasn't my self when I was not listening to the toast that Slughorn was making. Then I had dropped my glass and half-rose from my chair & then crumpled, my extremities jerking about. Foam was dribbling out of my mouth & I felt like I was going to die._

"_Professor Slughorn do something!" I heard Harry said but he did nothing. Then Harry grabbed a stone that looked like a kidney stone & forced it into my mouth. I gave a shudder and a gasp & then I had blank out. Man that was scary, I thought while in my mind that I was a goner. But good old Harry he knew what to do. Man I am going to miss Harry, when I pass away."_ Then Ron woke up and he was sweating badly.

"Evening Mr. Weasley," said a shady character

"Lord Voldemort, go away," said Ron getting his wand ready.

"I think, I'll destroy your friend Harry Potter, then Hermione Granger, then you, since you care about your friends so badly," said Voldemort grinning evilly with his wand out

"No you won't," said Ron whipping out his wand

"Cru…" said Voldemort

"TELEPORTIS…South pole," screamed Ron as he teleported Voldemort to the South Pole

"Huh…Ron who did you teleported?" said Harry

"Harry it was Voldemort. He was here & I had teleported to the South Pole mate & I had to save…" said Ron as he fainted cause the spell took most of his strength.

"Ron! Ron wake up! Good he's breathing, better get him to the hospital wing," said Harry as he carried Ron to the hospital wing.

"Now he'll be in here for a couple of days like 2 days, he needs to gain up his energy," said Madam Pomfrey.

"Now go to bed Mr. Potter. He'll be ok," said Mcgonagall


End file.
